


Pavlovian Response

by puppydr3



Series: small house big men [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antis DNI, BDSM, BDSM Lessons, Betaed, Biting, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Claiming Bites, Dom GeorgeNotFound, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Sorry For the Wall of Tags, Sub Sapnap, Switch Georgenotfound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Work In Progress, Youtube AU, brat taming, bratnap, dom dream, dream teaches george how to top, george is not in the first chapter, handjobs, idk man this might be longer than i expected, mlm, poly comes in later, same house au, twunk sapnap don’t challenge me on this, weednap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: Usually, it was simple enough for Sapnap to get what he needed. Twenty to thirty minutes in silence, with headphones, and he was good. How could he blame himself for finding Dream’s hulking frame, huge hands and velvety voice attractive? Anyone would. Honest. It was a simple Pavlovian response. Big man, big hands… big everything else.twt - puppydr3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), poly dreamteam
Series: small house big men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056851
Comments: 39
Kudos: 634
Collections: MCYT





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworm/gifts).



Usually, it was simple enough for Sapnap to get what he needed. Twenty to thirty minutes in silence, with headphones, and he was good.

Usually.

The worn out gaming chair creaked a bit too loudly for his taste, but what was he to complain? He was also not going to complain about the two other men he shared a house with. He was used to it by now, falling back into his routine of locking the door and checking to make sure his soundproof wall padding still worked. 

He would let out a guttural yell, and then wait for a response from any of his friends. If he didn’t get one back, he was good to go. The computer booted up, screen shading the room in hues of blue. His face looked solemnly at the keyboard, waiting for his brain to catch up to his dick. 

Dude, seriously. How long can it take a 6,000 dollar computer to start up? 

He busied his hands with connecting his headphones, his shaking fingers barely able to guide the end into the slot. His mind was overrun with flashes of images upon images.

DreamDreamDreamDreamDreamDreamStupidFuckingDream

It was hard enough to hear his voice over discord a thousand miles away, much less live in the same state, the same city, the same house.It was almost too much for Sapnap’s brain to handle. It just wasn’t fair, the he,  the Sapnap , was forced to live in the same house as his fucking teenage crush. Because that’s all that it was. A hormonal rush. How could he blame himself for finding Dream’s hulking frame, huge hands and velvety voice attractive? Anyone would. Honest. It was a simple Pavlovian response. Big man, big hands… big everything else. No one could blame him. No one could blame him for thinking about the other man’s biceps flexing as he chugged another bottle of water, the liquid dripping down his face in an oh-so-erotic way. 

That was what had done him in today. Water. It made him laugh out loud at his own patheticness. What sort of a horny mess was he to get half hard at the sight of his friend drinking water. It was wrong, and what more, it was weird. 

Finally, the room flashed white and he began to furiously type away the usual letters.

P...O...R…

His hands shook as they fell into his lap. It wasn’t going to work this time, Sapnap could tell. He had built up a routine; more than just checking if any of the boys were around. It involved beating his dick to the most feminine female he could find, and trying to crowd out the thoughts of Dream’s hands in his head. He had done it since sophomore year, when the first images of what the boys in the locker room could do to him started seeping into his everyday thoughts. 

How could a thing so tried and true not work for him anymore? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. 

Sapnap started at his hoodie first, wrenching the poor thing off as if he was absolving himself of all sin. It hit the floor with a resounding thump, and she started to shimmy out of his favorite pair of sweatpants.

It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair.

But nothing was fair when it came to Dream. God, he swore that Dream knew what he did to him. Crowding in on his space, resting his head on top of Sapnap’s as he talked to George. Stupid tall men. He was lucky he wasn’t still having the same thoughts about George. He had gotten rid of those as soon as those dumb fucking clout goggles came in the mail. It was enough to ruin any self-respecting person’s erotic fantasies. Dream was always just… there. Anywhere Sapnap turned, he found himself banging headfirst into Dream’s chest, apologizing profusely before scuttling off to another room to hide. 

Once Dream had caught him in his grip before he managed to run, his thumb running over the swell of Sapnap’s shoulder. It was an awkward but sensual encounter, which ended with him running to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before starting up his next stream. 

With the thought of Dream’s hands fresh in his mind, he drew himself out of his boxers before gripping his length with strength he never used. Maybe that’s how Dream would do it. Running his thumb over the tip, he felt a bead of precum begin to form, and he knew he was fucked. He closed his eyes. He was going to last thirty seconds tops if he imagined the hand was his friend’s.

Maybe that was what he needed. A quick wank. He heard it in George’s voice, and his hard-on drooped slightly. Stifling a laugh, he started again at his usual pace. Thinking of boobs, of course. Not Dream’s grip on his shoulder. The rhythm of his hand overtook him, and he found himself quietly whispering a name.

He knew he wasn’t being loud, so why were there large footsteps on the staircase? It didn’t matter. He’d be over and done with soon, the thought of the post-nut clarity already giving him the dopamine he needed to continue. 

Fuck it. The walls are sound-proof, aren’t they?

He moaned slightly louder this time, his back arching into the chair as he moved his hand. Sapnap’s mop of hair fell into his face, obscuring his eyes as he whimpered out Dream’s name. 

He was so trapped in the fantasy that he didn't even hear the man’s steps behind him, much less the door opening.

A large hand wrapped around his throat, Adam's apple trapped in the tight grip.

“Never knew you were such an exhibitionist, Sap,” a familiar voice drawled, velvet soft. 

Sapnap’s hand jumped off his dick, struggling to tuck it back into his boxers before a sharp tut-tutting noise and a hand stopped him. 

“No. Finish what you started.”

It wasn’t **fair.**

He looked up shyly, eyelashes obscuring the upper half of his vision. 

A voice that he didn't recognize as his own fell out of him. 

“And what did I start, buddy?”

Dream’s gaze matched his own, pupils the size of quarters as he reached for his dick.

“This.” 

A sharp tug on his crotch forced him back to reality. No, it wasn’t his reality. It couldn’t be. Not with Dream’s hand dwarfing his own around his cock, grip strong enough to cut off all blood flow to his brain. So that  _ was _ how Dream would do it, he thought smugly to himself. 

The other man must have caught the slip on his face, and the grip on his throat tightened. 

“You know, I could swear I heard you calling my name,” he spoke, his tone gravely and almost threatening.

“Fuck, dude,” Sapnap whispered, enthralled with the hand around his neck. He could feel Dream’s heavy breathing on the side of his face, and tried so, so hard not to fully engulf himself in the scent of him. A sharp chin grazed his collarbone as the other man gently placed his head on Sapnap’s shoulder as he sunk to his knees behind the chair. 

“I listened to you for long enough through that door. You teased me for ages, you know that? I used to sit out there and listen to it. But I've had enough of listening. Why don’t you show me how you like it?”.

Sapnap slouched in his chair, his other hand fumbling for purchase on the armrest. 

“I…” he stuttered, voice meek. It was a heavy contrast to Dream’s demanding tone, and it clearly pleased his friend behind him.

“You hear me. Show.” 

Another command. He could work with that. With his untrapped hand, he moved to type his usual search into the keyboard again.

“No. Not like that. You know what I mean, Nick.” The sound of his name coming from Dream in just that way practically made him melt into his seat. He couldn’t gather himself into a workable object. Instead, he found himself giving a sharp pump underneath Dream’s hand.

“Good boy,” Dream echoed with the first movement, “Not quite enough for me to get an idea though. Keep going.”

Hesitantly, Sapnap began to build up a pace, his face flushed from both embarrassment and effort. It was humiliating to be told what to do like this, and yet, it was still what he wanted. 

It was what he wanted all along. Not necessarily like this, but he would take it. He was definitely taking it. Sapnap would take whatever Dream gave him. Right now, that was a handjob. 


	2. Losing Game

He could still feel Dream’s breath behind him, hot on his ear. Suddenly, teeth clenched around the cartilage, and Sapnap gave himself a sharp jerk followed by a small whimper.

“Fuck. Don’t do that.” 

He could practically hear Dream’s smirk. 

“Don’t do what?”

“B-bi...You know,” Sapnap struggled out, his breath hitching in his chest as Dream’s grip on his throat tightened. 

“No. I don’t. Why don’t you say it for me, sweetheart?” 

The pet name was sickly sweet rolling off his tongue, but the edge was still there. It was a challenge. A test. 

Sapnap wasn’t sure what would happen if he failed. 

_ Fuck it.  _

He wasn’t going to win. 

His mouth stayed closed, instead focusing on the tight grip around his cock. He was half floating by then, tethered only by Dream’s rough, calloused hand. 

The hand shifted from his neck. Sucking in as much as air as possible after how much he had missed, Sapnap felt himself drop forward slightly with relief. There were sure to be marks from how tightly his throat was gripped, and he could feel them begin to form once the pressure was gone. 

The pressure was gone. 

Not just from his neck, but from around his cock as well. So was the presence of his friend behind him, hot breath only a memory.

Sapnap practically whined in despair, finally opening up his eyes. 

A face, right there.

Dream was looming in front of him, after having taken advantage of his delirium to push his chair away from the desk. He was half crouching, half kneeling, eyes boring into Sapnap’s. 

“I didn’t hear you.” 

His tone was gravelly, Adam’s apple bobbing gently in his throat. Subconsciously, Sapnap imagined himself leaning forward to take it in his mouth, forcing Dream to be silent. 

Instead, he stayed still, barely maintaining eye contact with the other man. 

“Because I didn’t say anything.”

The words practically fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he found himself regretting it instantly. 

Dream’s smirk returned again, this time a sadistic grin. 

“That’s what I thought,” he spoke threateningly. “I’ll give you a chance to fix that. If you make that pretty noise you made earlier, I’ll let you off easily.” 

Sapnap would have blushed,. but blushing more than he already was wouldn’t be humanly possible. The chair creaked under him softly as he tensed, lips pursing.

Sapnap hissed almost inaudibly, before setting out a shaky breath. 

“What noise?” He asked innocently, but his face betrayed him. The bearded man had a small smile, humor glinting in his eyes. 

The chair creaked again out of its own volition, rocking him back as Dream lunged to pull him into a fierce kiss. Sapnap had never been kissed silly, but he assumed it would feel like this. 

The roughness of Dream’s kisses. The teeth clacking as he successfully forced Sapnap to lean back. The smell of blood as the bigger boy’s canines tore into his lip, forcing him to taste his own blood in the feverish kiss. 

He had only recovered slightly from Dream’s heavy gaze, still reeling as he melted in his mouth. 

It was all happening so fast. Not that Sapnap was complaining, he was perfectly fine with the way this was going. In fact, he was considering speeding it up. 

Finally, his hands regained enough feeling to release his tight grip on the arm of his chair. His clumsy fingers reached to get a solid grip in Dream’s rat-nest of a haircut, trying to pull out the hair tie holding his hair back. 

A warning tap on the back of his neck was all he got before Dream pulled away, his eyes hard set. 

“You don’t have control here,” he stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You haven’t had control since you were watching me drink earlier. You lost all of your control the second you let me touch you. This goes my way, or it doesn’t go at all. I expect you to listen to me, and to obey me. I don’t give a fuck what you want right now.” 

Just Dream’s tone was enough to force Sapnap’s head back, his brown eyes blown out. The other man leaned forward to nuzzle against the stubble on his cheek, chuckling darkly. 

“Those words alone were enough, huh? So much for your bratting, sweetheart.” 

“Man, fuck you,” whimpered Sapnap, his voice ragged. “You’re not supposed to know everything about me.” 

“You think it’s just me?” Another chuckle, sadistic light in Dream’s eyes. 

The statement in itself was confusing, but not as much as the way the blond boy had said it. 

“What do you mean?”

Dream practically laughed out loud. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask  **George** ,” he suggested with mock playfulness. 

Sapnap stared at him, dumbfounded. His mouth hung open, confused eyes roaming the room to search for their housemate. Seeing nobody, he let out a sigh of relief before turning to a very, very amused Dream. 

“What do you mean? You’re confusing me. This bit isn’t funny, can you just kiss me again?” He asked, anxiety waning. 

George wasn’t there. Again, Sapnap wouldn’t complain about the participation of the other boy, but getting jerked off by just one of his friends had nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. He couldn’t imagine what having both of them would be like. 

Maybe he could. Just a little.  _ Not like he’s ever imagined it before, or anything _ . 

He hadn’t imagined the contrast between George’s soft, soft hands and his fleeting touches and Dream’s rough fingers and bad habit of just taking taking taking. 

_He wouldn’t do that. No. It was weird._

Dream had his head cradled in his hand, somehow still looking as poised as ever. 

“Nick, do me a favor, would you?” He asked slyly. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Sapnap nodded, his hair ruffling into his face. 

“Say hi to George. You know it’s rude not to acknowledge someone,” Dream chastised, making a patronizing frown at him. 

Sapnap raised an eyebrow, deciding to play along with whatever bit Dream was milking in that moment. 

“Sure,” he rolled his eyes. “Hi George.”

A low ‘ _Hello_ ’ came from Dream’s back pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh boy sorry for the cliffhanger but >:^)) bratnap supremacy. sorry that this one wasn’t that long but i am really getting into the hang of writing smut now! this is actually my first one so congrats dreamnap

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not put this fic in donos, chat or anywhere else. If I hear about it being spread I will discontinue it! Also, don’t harass the CC’s over their sexuality, or pairings. Enjoy!
> 
> I AM TAKING REQUESTS!
> 
> 12.20.20 - i am pretty sick rn! safe, but sick. when i start to feel better i’ll continue writing the next chapter <3


End file.
